


I Dunno What To Call This

by gay_ass_noob



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, kelly aldrich/becca gelb - Freeform, ooc probably, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ass_noob/pseuds/gay_ass_noob
Summary: Just some Becca x Kelly shit because why not. Definitely a WIP so please give me suggestions and shit.





	I Dunno What To Call This

Becca groaned as she rolled over on her side to comfort the crying Eden, who was wailing in a crib beside her mother's own hospital bed. This made the fourth time the baby had awakened since Sam had left the two by themselves in the empty wing of the hospital. He had wanted desperately to stay with them, but Becca knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately because of her and the baby's needs, and she had insisted he go home and at least try to rest.

As Eden's cries calmed and she fell back asleep, Becca heard soft footsteps coming towards her. She was only given a moment of thought as to who would be in the hospital so late at night before Kelly walked into her field of view and smiled at Becca and the baby. Becca smiled too, her attention now on the girl standing at the foot of her bed instead of Eden, once again soundly asleep.

This girl was the one who had delivered Becca's baby, and she couldn't help but appreciate, definitely not for the first time, how strong Kelly was. Not particularly physically, but so much pressure had been put on her recently and Becca admired her so much for staying so steadfast in light of it all. She also couldn't help looking over her graceful features, seemingly accentuated in the dim, blue hospital lights.

Kelly was a type of stunning that Becca had never experienced before. Before this whole nightmare started, Becca just saw her as the pretty girlfriend of a jock, but after the first conversation with her, that image of her had been shattered. Kelly had quickly revealed herself to be thoughtful and independent, and Becca hadn't failed to notice.

Something gave the smaller girl pause, however. Why was Kelly here, checking up on Becca and Eden, at this ungodly hour? She didn't know exactly what time it was, but it had to be around 2 a.m., maybe even later than that.

"I know I've said this a lot," Kelly spoke in an impossibly soft voice, startling Becca out of her thoughts. "But she looks so much like you. Absolutely beautiful…" The last part had been whispered, but Becca still heard it. And it made her heart flutter in a way that it hadn't before she met the other girl. Kelly met her eyes after another moment of mooning over Eden and her smiled fell a little. 

"What's up?" Becca asked, surprised when her voice seemed raspy and dry. She should've expected it, having no one to talk to for at least three days. She would sometimes talk when she signed to Sam, but she had been too tired to care recently. Kelly walked around the side of the bed and sat down by Becca's side.

"Sorry if I'm being blunt, but you really don't look too good. When was the last time you had a full night of sleep?" Becca grinned sheepishly and reached down to hold Kelly's hand. To her relief, when she replied, the words weren't as hoarse.

"In all honesty, I can't remember." Kelly looked distressed, despite Becca's weak attempt at a reassuring smile. Without releasing the latter's hand, she looked over at the baby again. Kelly's face lit up unexpectedly, just a second before she stated,

"Please let me take Eden for the night." Becca would've started sobbing with relief at those words if not for the company. As she considered the idea, she began to worry. Eden had been a part of Becca up until her birth, and her mother hadn’t been apart from her more than half an hour since then. Kelly must have noticed Becca’s expression, because she squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

“If you say yes, me and the baby will just sleep in the closest room. It’s just down the hall. If you get really worried, you can come check up on us.” Kelly’s thumb rubbed the back of Becca’s hand as they both watched Eden’s little chest rise and fall. Becca nodded after considering Kelly’s words for a moment. She sighed deeply before replying,

“I guess I can part with her for the night.” She thought for a second longer then added, “And I’m coming to the room the moment I wake up, okay?” Kelly laughed softly, a sound that Becca could listen to on repeat for hours and never get sick of. 

Eden was picked up and carefully swaddled by Kelly in her blanket, and, once the girl had the baby’s diaper bag, the pair left down the hall and around a corner. Becca was left to her much-needed, and deserved, rest.

 

\----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna finish this, lost interest. sorry if u really wanted to read it (though i seriously doubt it)
> 
> if any of yall are absolutely dying for the end of this (yet again, seriously doubt it), i might actually do something if im pestered enough


End file.
